User blog:BeoBlade/Fanfic Recap - 2015
Well, some of you are already in 2016 so... Happy New Year! I just decided to do this little Chapter because I was trying to remember all Fanfics of 2015 (probably I forgot someone tough :3 ). ---- "New year, huh? Sounds nice" - I spoke to Andy who was trying to help me with my broken God Arc. "Yeah, what're you planning for this year?" - Andy asked but I had no idea what to do, I tried to ignore his question for a minute or two but then I had a answer": "Kill Aragamis and be hopeful that nothing really important happens in this year. Not like I am going to a different dimension, or have to kill a mountain-sized Aragami or even fight against a Mutated God Eater that wants to drink someone's blood." Andy could only laugh and wonder what would be these events I mentioned. "Hey Beo nya~" - I heard a familiar voice, it was Ren's. Alfred was with him, probably he was guiding Ren to talk with me since this basement is not very... popular. "Yo Ren, something up?" - I asked but it was only for being formal but I didn't really wanted to chat. Ren was pretty excited so I couldn't be an A-Hole. Ren replied "I only saw you briefly when you was talking with Art. I am going to do some missions and will take a while to I come back here but I saw your NORN and noticed some really weird missions you did last year. Can you share those stuff with me?" To be honest it was the first time someone checked my Norn. So I told the story. "On the beggining, I was being held on Tranquil Temple. Soma and Dr.Sakaki saved me, it was the same time that Art was starting to feel his Aragami powers growing. I was quickly sended to help him on a Chrome Gawain fight but his lover... I dont remember her name... Laure? Anyway she broke her Armlet on that mission and luckly they managed to save her. A little after those events, I checked the NORN Database of other Bases, discovered that a God Eater name Leon was coming to this Branch. After a week or two, I discovered that Fenrir were the ones who created the Aragamis and I had a fight with a really tough God Eater named Klaus. That was when I met Baluar, I dont remember what he was doing before that mission. After battling against Klaus, I left Fenrir. Altough it wasn't a pretty good sight at Fenrir neither, Arthur got even more damaged and needed to leave like me. "Go away and corrupt what you desire," something like that. That was when he met a woman named Rachel, and he had to deal with his fears. It was indeed a long fight. After everything, no one remembered his existence except for Laure. Also, I remember of "The Phenomeneon," a unique Aragami that was going to destroy the world. Baluar, Ken, Arthur, I and other God Eaters joined the crusade against it. There was this guy with weird voice and old God Arc who was in the team also, and we were being commanded by a God Eater named Cordaiya Nowell, I remember it was raining... There was an Aragami hunting us but... I dont remember the ending of that Arc. After I finished this mission with Cordaiya, I remember going in a Future Teller... Not like she's right anyway. I remember seeing a devastated land and only one human walking in that dead city, he was saying something about "The Great Fall". Anyway, I created a new army of soldiers named Resistance to kill the Aragamis. Of course that Fenrir found us and I had to come back with a member of Resistance named Amy. I received a new God Arc named Serena who could change its form to whatever I want and it was pretty useful actually. Then... I discovered that Resistance had been attacked and tried to come back but it was too late, only one person alive with a few minutes left and I was the one incharge to end his pain... I discovered that my right arm on the Resistance was the one who caused this carnage. He killed Amy and then we went to a different Branch after killing him... I discovered that this world was colliding with other realities and we needed to create a task force to end it. Then there was this huge saloon and I found most of the most powerful God Eaters on the world. Also, when I entered there. I saw this huge mirage... I saw the person I would later know as Sigma being held as a God Arc by Nanako, one of the members of the Task Force. They were with other God Eaters in a deserted land fighting against the biggest Aragami I could ever see... And I saw Baluar abandoning Alisa because of Nia's death. Anyway, we killed the person who was trying to reset the realities by colliding them but it was already too late.. Then we had to split in 2 groups in order to rescue the 5 realities and damn that was a really long Arc so I will rather skip it. There was also Yuka's death... but meh, this is a thing for a different tale. I remember that Art reappeared and decided to protect Kaze at all cost, wich ended up by his death... I dont remember exactly how it happened. There was also this moment when I went insane and tried to create the ultimate Aragami-Brick and then I ended up banned to the Darkness by Kaze's nutella. I've come back to give Kaze a birthday present and it was that ultimate Aragami-Brick of course. later on there was this attack on Fenrir. That was the first time I heard about Kaze's elsword friends. Oh and there was a day that me and Sigma had the same dream, that we were on some motocycles with weird Aragami cards and we were brothers. Quite odd eh? lol. I also heard about Ryuuka's accomplishments by Dr.Sakaki but I've never joined a mission with him so I dont know how his adventures looks like. For one entire week I also had a dream about this world... With Idenn. The Boundary Aragamis, they had a green shade and had been created by Isaac Feldman, I was with Idenn and other God Eaters to kill him. Funny thing on this history is that I was the opposite of what I am, instead of being calm/rational, I was just a stupid moron. After seeing these stuff, I decided to look at the NORN database to check if I was insane and that's when I read Andy's NORN about his Vampire powers and I heard that Misaka was Ken's sister (or something similar). I also heard tons of missions that never really came true.. They just appeared as a summary on Norn but never happened. There was also this guy who tried to disturb Fenrir, he was called Ender. He pretty much ducked things up but then he just died. And that's it" - I said and finished fixing up my God Arc but when I noticed, Ren was sleeping. "Ehh, now that I look at it. It was indeed a nice year." Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic